1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly to a mobile device and a method for executing a function thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvement of computing capability of mobile devices, the bandwidth of wireless network is also increased continuously. Currently, it is common that people transmit data by using mobile devices via wireless transmission protocols such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or 3G/4G.
Currently, each wireless transmission interface of mobile devices may be switched on or off manually by the user. For example, the user may switch on the 3G/4G wireless transmission interface manually and play games via the 3G/4G wireless transmission interface. For instance, the user may switch on the Bluetooth wireless transmission interface manually for connection with the stereo system in a car via the Bluetooth wireless transmission interface to play the music files stored in the mobile device. When one of the above wireless transmission interfaces is no longer needed, the user may switch off the interface manually to save power.
It is troublesome for the user to switch on or off the above functions manually. The user may choose to keep the wireless transmission interface in an on status permanently to save the trouble of manual operations, however, which causes additional power consumption. For example, in that case, a corresponding wireless transceiver will be kept on and continue to consume power.